


The Seer and the King

by NellieTrelawney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Will add more characters and relationships as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieTrelawney/pseuds/NellieTrelawney
Summary: When Sybill agreed to marry Regulus and save him from an arranged marriage, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. As she struggles to adjust to the life of pureblood aristocracy, it seems the Black family is determined to make her life a living nightmare.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Sybill Trelawney
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The end of the spring term at Hogwarts was always one of chaos and high stress levels. Students were continuously buzzing in and out of the library, either trying to find a place to study for exams or shuffling through the shelves for the books they needed. Needless to say, the library was far from quiet during the time Sybill needed it most. Despite the isolated corner she had holed herself up in, it was impossible to ignore the other students. Study groups quickly turned into gossip sessions, growing louder by the minute. Chair legs screeched across the floor at unpredictable moments, books were carelessly slammed on tables, and Sybill was almost certain she could hear a couple going at it a few shelves behind her. Sighing as she read the same sentence about the Draught of Living Death for the sixth time, she dropped her head in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sybill, I need to talk to you."

Sybill's head snapped up at the sound of her name being called. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as Regulus Black collapsed unceremoniously into the chair across from her.

"I've been here for an hour. Did I get our meeting place mixed up?" Further inspecting his haggard appearance, Sybill realized he didn't even have his school materials with him. They'd been study partners since their second year, and not once had he done something so silly as to not bring his books and notes. "I-is everything alright?"

"Not exactly. I need you to do something for me."

Sybill nodded, frowning slightly.

"Marry me."

Sybill stared in confusion, waiting for him start laughing at the ridiculousness of his own words. When he didn't, her frown deepened and her face flushed scarlet. Turning her gaze back to her textbook, she mumbled a response.

"That's stupid, Regulus."

She jerked when she felt his hand close tightly around hers. Examining his face, it was clear that there was something more that he wasn't explaining.

"I need you to marry me. This isn't a joke, I promise."

Sybill opened her mouth to speak, but her mind was still reeling from the fact that Regulus Black was actually proposing to her. "I... why are you asking me to do this? We're seventeen, why would you even think about something like this right now?"

"I'm not asking, I'm begging." Regulus scanned the room for anyone nearby before leaning in closer to her. "My mother threatened to arrange a marriage for me if I don't find a wife myself. And, well, you're... you're nice and we get on well, so-"

"So, nothing!" Sybill said, finding herself appalled by his logic. "I'm not even ready to get married to anyone. You're mother is being absurd, you have plenty of time to find a woman you care about and settle down with." She yanked her hand out of his grasp, standing and throwing her textbook into her bag. "And 'getting on well' is not a proper basis for a marriage."

"But we're friends, aren't we?"

Sybill gave him an incredulous look, swinging her bag over one shoulder. "We hardly speak outside of class or study sessions. I don't think that qualifies us as friends, and certainly not to this degree." She rounded the table and headed toward the library entrance, but Regulus grabbed her before she could make her escape.

"Please, Sybill, I'm desperate."

"Obviously, now let go of me."

"Hear me out."

Sybill sighed, deciding his tight grip on her arm was too strong for her to fight against. "I can't very well ignore you if you're forcing me to stay put. Go on, then."

"Look, regardless of either of our opinions about my mother, she will force me to marry. And you don't want me to have to suffer through that, right?"

"Are you trying to guilt me into this?"

Regulus bit his lip in hesitation. "Maybe."

"Let go."

"What are your plans after school? You have nowhere to go since your mother died-"

Sybill's face burned as angry tears filled her eyes. "Don't."

Regulus sighed, releasing his hold on her. "You'd have a nice home and someone you could trust to take care of you."

"I've managed well enough for some time and I don't need anyone to take care of me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have NEWT exams to study for." With that, she turned on her heel and headed for her dorm room, not giving Regulus a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Regulus pulled his cloak tighter around him as he followed his classmates to Hogsmeade, bracing himself against the wind’s chill. Spring was never exceptionally cold, but he’d never been able to stand cool weather. Despite his discomfort, he was grateful for the weekend trip. It gave him a chance to sort out his thoughts, and he didn’t have to worry about an awkward run-in with Sybill. Her mother had never signed the permission form for Hogsmeade trips, and he didn’t press the issue the day she casually answered why she never went. He had only seen her in class since his abrupt proposal, unable to catch her eye or speak to her afterwards. He couldn’t blame her for avoiding him but it still stung in a way he hadn’t expected. Shuddering against another cool breeze, he made his way to the place he hoped could solve his problems.

Suppressing a gag as he entered the Hog’s Head, Regulus immediately regretted his choice in location. The stench of ale and goats was overwhelming, and he hesitated to continue any further inside. The place looked just as rundown on the inside as it did on the outside, with tables worn close to collapse and windows lined so thick with dirt that light could barely shine through. Two burly wizards sat at the bar, eyeing him as he stepped cautiously across the creaky wooden floor. Avoiding eye contact, he headed for the back corner where another figure sat, face shrouded by greasy black hair.

“Severus.”

“This better be worth my time, Regulus,” his former housemate said, taking a sip of his drink without looking up.

Regulus rolled his eyes, taking a seat across from him. “Don’t act like you have anything better to do.”

“What have you gotten yourself into this time?”

Regulus’ gaze dropped to the table, wishing he could stall the subject further. Between his mother’s pressuring him into marriage and Sybill’s avoidance of him, this was the last thing he really wanted to think about. Unconsciously, he traced a line across the table, a thick film of dust collecting on his fingertip. “Mother wants me to marry.”

“And? You’re a pureblood heir, what did you expect?”

Regulus rested his head in one hand as he started drawing circles in the dust. “She’s giving me the chance to choose who I marry. So I… I asked a friend. And it didn’t go too well.” He hesitated in calling Sybill a friend, reminded of how quickly she had denied that fact the last time they spoke.

“Find someone else then.”

Regulus looked up suddenly, glaring as Severus nonchalantly finished his drink. “I don’t want to find someone else.”

“Ah, I see.” Severus leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, his mouth stretching into a nasty smirk. “She’s not just a friend, is she?”

Regulus was taken aback, eyes widening at the question. “She’s just a friend. I’m not close to many other people and the thought of marrying someone my mother chose makes me sick.” Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. “What do I do?”

Severus raised a brow. “I’m not sure I’m the right person to ask.”

“Please, Sev,” Regulus said, the desperation growing in his voice. 

“What do you want me to tell you?” Severus asked, growling slightly at Regulus’ childishness. “Did you even take into consideration how this friend might feel about all of this?”

“I think the situation is a little worse for me than her right now,” Regulus snapped.

Severus stood abruptly, throwing a few Sickles on the table before walking off. “Come talk to me when you’ve decided to stop acting like a spoiled brat.”

“No, Sev, wait.” Regulus followed him out the door, relieved to finally be rid of the inn’s horrid smell. “Look, I’m not trying to be an arse about this, I’m just desperate.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed. And I’m sure your friend noticed as well,” Severus said, refusing to slow his pace.

Regulus nearly stopped in his tracks, remembering how he had told Sybill as much. “Yeah, I guess that could be why she rejected me.”

Severus scoffed. “That would hardly be the only reason.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Severus stopped just outside the Hogsmeade sign, turning to face him. “Think about this from her point of view. Would you want to be guilted into doing a favor like this for someone?”

Regulus’ face flushed. “No. But… I don’t know what else to do.”

“Merlin’s Beard, Regulus, how did you ever make it into Slytherin? Use your cunning. Do what you must to win her over.”

He nodded in understanding. “Right. I’ve just got to take it easy, make her want to be with me.”

“Precisely.” Severus made a face, adding, “Don’t come begging me for romantic advice, though. This is the extent of my help.” He shook his head at the thought.

“Thanks, Sev. Maybe the next time you see me, it’ll be at my wedding,” Regulus said with a forced grin. 

“Hmph. Or your funeral. Best of luck.” With that, Severus disapparated, leaving Regulus alone in the cold. 

He stood there for a moment, contemplating Severus’ words. How was he supposed to win over someone like Sybill? Maybe she really did see him as nothing more than a classmate to study with. And she was much too smart for any tricks he might have up his sleeve. Then, of course, there was the matter of not having spoken with her in a month. Easter holidays and intense studying for exams had made sure of that. He spent his last moments of the Hogsmeade trip wandering the street, questioning his next move before being herded back to the castle with the rest of the students. Regulus trudged back to the school, shaking off the stress eating away at his stomach as determination took its place. He had two months before the end of term, and he would do whatever it took to make Sybill Trelawney say yes.


End file.
